


a phone rings (it's not a number)

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw and Root have worked out an agreement. Shaw will call her at random hours, just looking for a quick fuck. Root abuses the fact that she now has Shaw's phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a phone rings (it's not a number)

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No, ugh. Come over."

"Shaw, it's -- 3:47 in the morning."

" _You_ wanted this, play by the rules."

"Um. I'll be right there."

"You better be quick."

"I can only drive so fast, Sameen."

\--

"You know, if you'd just let me stay here, we wouldn't have this problem of travel time."

"I know you can't see cause it's too dark, but I am rolling my eyes so far back into my head right now, I can practically see my brain."

" _Are you now_? I can make that happen again if you'd like."

"Shut up and let me fuck you, Root. We have rules."

" _Gladly_ , Sameen."

 

* * *

 

"I was hoping you'd call soon, _Sameen_."

"Shut up, Root. Just drive."

"On it."

\--

"You seem tense."

"Root."

"I'm just saying, maybe I could _help_."

"That's exactly what I intend. And for the last time, _shut up_. The rules, Root."

 

* * *

 

"For the last time, Root. _You_ don't call _me_."

"Who says this is about sex? Can't I just casually call up my partner in crime and occasional kinky hookup?"

"Cut the bullshit, Root. And, _no_ , you _can't_. If you have something on a number, you talk to me on the line. If you want to talk about feelings, or your... problems, or some other bullshit... just fucking... _don't_ , okay?"

"Somebody's stressed. What's bothering you?"

"Look... Just... _Oh my god_. Root."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing outside my apartment building?"

"Just happened to be in the area for a number, and I heard from a little birdie that you hadn't left your apartment in 2 days."

"You and your stupid fucking robot overlord!"

"She can hear you, you know."

"Good -- wait, are you...? _Don't you fucking dare come up here, Root!_ "

"Too late, Sameen."

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that! my next work is a direct follow up to this, starting with the last line. i liked exploring a bit into their agreement using only dialogue, since one of shaw's rules was essentially no talking. root would definitely be one to try and find every single loophole, so, here this is. hope you guys are all well! :)


End file.
